


Can't Go on Without Him

by NSland



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Mike is dead so yeah, Other, mike x chuck if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSland/pseuds/NSland
Summary: Mike is dead and it's all Chucks fault





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might add some more chapters but IDK I just wrote this cause angst

Chuck sits alone on his bed clutching the small, metal skull in his hands.

It’s all his fault. If he would have been there for Mike, if he had been in Mutt when Mike raced off. Mike would still be alive. Well, there would be a small chance Mike would be alive, but dying by his side would be better than living without him.

Chuck tries to rub away the tears flowing out of his eyes, but they don’t stop. His cheeks are sore, his eyes are red, and the tear stains hide behind his bangs.

The wreckage from that crash, that… sight of burnt metal with splotches of green, the red streaks splatter across the hood and interior, the charred, mangled form in the driver’s seat. The fact Chuck wasn’t in there with him.

A garbled cry escapes Chuck’s throat and his chest heaves.

He should’ve been there. If he was, he could’ve told Mike sooner. That explosion wouldn’t have happened. He was a coward. He was too scared to go; it was too dangerous. His friend dead, all because he was too scared. His best friend was dead because… He didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust Mike. After all they’d been through. Turns out… He didn’t trust Mike.

Chuck holds the burnt skull to his chest as he tries to curl up and just disappear. He just doesn’t want to exist anymore. Not without Mike.

Mike should still be alive. He should be leading the Burners. He should be in Chuck’s arms right now. He should be… He should be with Chuck. They are… They were the perfect match. Mike was a strong and fast thinker, but he’d try to go overboard sometimes. Chuck was worthless most of the time, but… Even though it was only a little bit, he helped Mike.

Chuck curls into a fetal position and lays on his bed, the stream of tears soaking into the sheets. His shoulders quiver as his heart and mind race. His hands dig into the fabric of his shirt, knuckles white from his iron grip. His throat caves in as he whimpers.

If only he was there. If only he wasn’t scared. If only he was brave. If only he trusted Mike like he thought he did. If only, if only, if only. Lists of what Chuck could’ve done. Mike would still be alive only if he was… a brave person.

The beat up skull lays in front of him, watching him, judging him. The glare from Its eye sockets bore into him. Chuck’s watery eyes gaze back at the skull. He tries to steady his breathing. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in.

What would Mike think of me now?

Deep breath out. Chuck’s shaky breaths finally die down to a relaxed pace. Memories of Mike and him play out in his mind, face starting to dry.

All the times Mike was there to encourage him, help him… Even when Chuck was drugged out on the booster ready to pummel him. He was there for Chuck. But, when Mike needed him most…. He wasn’t there.

Chuck’s eyes begin to well up again.

What if Mike was wrong about him? What if he really was useless. The Burners didn’t need him, Motorcity didn’t need him… Mike… Mike didn’t…. No, Mike did need him. And… now that Mike’s gone. The people that needed Mike… He can’t help anyone… Mike wanted to save lives but now he’s gone. He can’t save anyone; he can’t save Motorcity.

Chuck releases one of his hands and slowly reaches for the skull.

Mike wanted to save Motorcity, and now that he’s gone… He can’t.

Chuck hesitates, hand hovering over the piece of metal staring at him.

Mike is gone, but… His dream to save Motorcity isn’t.

Chuck caresses the burnt metal.

The Burners are still here. Kane still plans to take Motorcity.

Chuck sits up and takes a takes a deep breath, eyes fixated on the skull in his hand.

Mike’s dream will live on with the Burners. We will save Motorcity.


End file.
